


sweetness on my tongue, heaven in my hands

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform, older!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	sweetness on my tongue, heaven in my hands




End file.
